Prince of Rome
by Elena90
Summary: Arthur and his knights follow a beast's trail to Rome.But Merlin has been keeping secrets from his friends and now they are threatening to reveal themselves.He has to choose whether to tell them himself or hope the knights manage to remain oblivious.But really how do you say that not only you have magic but you're the Crown Prince and Military Commander of Rome. I don't own Merlin


They were in the throne room listening to Uther brief his son.

"…Don't forget that in Avalon magic is legal and a major part of its military force. Loath as I am to admit it they are not to be underestimated . Their sorcerers are specifically trained in battle magic and will prove to be a bigger threat than those you've fought so far. Even the royal family has magic so you shouldn't attack those filthy sorcerers,even if they use magic in front of you,in anything but self-defence. Magic is revered in that land and no soldier will care that you're the prince of Camelot if you are caught breaking their laws. Say what you will about that woman but the Queen has managed to secure and enforce both her political and military views. Or more like her brother did it for her"-he snorted contemptuosly.

"Brother?''-questioned Arthur.

" It's an interesting story with that family that I may as well tell you since you'll end up spending quite some time there. People always do. If I didn't know better I'd swear it was some sort of enchantment."

Arthur opened his mouth,no doubt to question it further but his father abrubtly changed the subject making it clear he would say no more on the matter.

"Anyway,they are twins and the male was originally the heir but when King Orion decided to pass the kingdom to his son ,the boy abrubtly relinquished his right to the throne in a public conference in his sister's favor. I'm not aware whether or not it was planned between the sublings beforehand but the now former king looked openly shocked . It was pathethic ."-he sneered.-"But back to the child. When his sister became Queen he was appointed the military commander. Be wary if you meet him and don't initiate conflicts. Why he seems content to follow that woman's orders I'll never know but he is a formidable opponent and leader . He has since then went to win four wars on his sisters behalf,three of which were declared by enemy kingdoms and not a single army has got anywhere near the capital. Rome's borders have been breached only once while the military has been under that man's command and they were quickly driven off. Not to mention that he is rumored to has singlehandedly defeated whole platoons."-all was said with grudging respect and admiration.

The knights had similar expressions and Sir Leon,who had had to briefly take command of the knights of Camelot and therefore knew how hard the position was,looked awestruck.

Percival was looking contemptative,Merlin was staring at the wall in front of him with an oddly determined expression and Gaius was glancing at his ward during the entire explanation,trying and failing to be incospicious.

Apperantly having said his piece the king dismissed them and,already dressed for long travel the princes party left to saddle the horses. An hour later they were already on the road,the prince throwing frequent glances over his shoulder at Merlin's uncharacteristic silence.

Gwaine was trying to goad the knights and his best friend into guessing why the mysterious high commander would give up something as huge as a kingdom but wasn't having any luck. Merlin had looked at him,told him he should ask the man himself if he was that interested and then proceeded to ignore him. Leon had bluntly stated it was none of their business and Percival had shaken his head and refused to comment. The other knights were too busy staring starstruck at the prince.

Eventually Gwaine gave up and the group progressed in silence,only sir Leon noticing that Merlin has not tripped once during the rare times they dismounted to water the horses and let them rest.

Far to soon in their hunt it grew too dark to see so they set up camp with Merlin doing most of the work as usual but when he went to gather more firewood to last them through the night he signalled Gwaine discreetly to follow. His best friend did so immediately despite his confusion,claiming to be filling his,full, waterskin.

Neither noticed sir Leon get up to follow them a few minutes later.

Merlin motioned to Gwaine to sit down on a rock near the river , absendmindedly taking a seat himself.

Visibly steeling himself Merlin turned to look at him and worried for his friend the knight tried to break the tension.

''Going to confess your secret girlfriend?''-he teased.

Merlin smiled slightly but looked just as serious as before.

''No,sister!''- he tried and failed to sound casual.

"Sister?''-echoed Gwaine.

" Do you remember when you told me about your father and I told you I have been keeping secrets as well? "-he asked rhethorically."Considering where we are going I figured I ought to tell you before you find it out from someone else because despite everything I do consider you my best friend."

He paused and waited for an increasingly apprehensive Gwaine to nod before taking a deep breath and starting , suddenly just wanting to get it over with.

"Remember when I told you to ask the prince himself if you wanted to know that much why he would give up his throne. "-Merlin didn't wait for an answer once more."Well feel free to ask me." He smiled slightly but stared intently at Gwaine obviously waiting for his reaction.

It took the man in question 8 seconds to process the statement, and yes Merlin counted ,before he burst out laughing.

"Good joke,Merlin,you got me there for a moment -a prince and a sorcerer at that!"-the knight simulated wiping tears from his eyes.

Merlin ignoring his friends mirth and still looking steadily at Gwaine let only a simple,serious 'yes' to pass his lips despite the hundred reassurances and explanations he wanted to offer.

And just like that the knight was no longer laughing."You're serious."-he muttered with an unreadable expression."You are the high commander and crown prince of Avalon!"

"Yes."


End file.
